Sonic The Mobius
by Sonicthe
Summary: Denis e Pedro são amigos inseparaveis, buscam uma aventura a cada dia, sempre pensaram de ser os heróis Sonic e Tails, mas quando descobrem que são mobianos eles farão o possivel para salvar a cidade das mãos do Eggman.
1. Chapter 1  Ação no Shopping

Denis José/Sonic: Tem 15 anos estuda no colégio Santa Cecília em São Paulo, tem um amigo chamado Pedro, e são grandes amigos várias aventuras juntos e é corajoso, e não suporta Michel seu rival na escola e vivem aprontando muitas, mas quando descobre ser a reencarnação de Sonic, procura fazer o possível pra salvar toda a cidade junto com seu amigo contra o Eggman.

Pedro/Tails: Tem 9 anos, estuda no mesmo colégio que o seu amigo, É muito inteligente, esperto e curioso.e sonho em construir algo, mesmo que tenho que estudar pra isso, entende muito de mecânica e quando descobre ser a reencarnação de Tails, usa sua inteligência e esperteza, pra acabar com os planos do Eggman

Introdução: Denis e Pedro são amigos inseparáveis e sempre busca uma aventura a cada dia, e sempre pensam na possibilidade se fossem como os heróis de vídeo game Tails e Sonic. Mas quando descobrem que são mobianos terão que fazer o possível pra salvar sua cidade de São Paulo do tirano do Eggman, poderão eles derrota-lo;

1 – Ação no Shopping

Nossa história começa numa das maiores cidades do nosso país que é São Paulo, e num bairro da cidade conhecida como Jabaquara vive uma família simples num dia de Domingo na qual nosso protagonista dorme tranquilamente quando um barulho terrível o acorda de seu longo sono.

Tum Tum Tum

Pandora – Acorda seu preguiçoso, já são mais de 9 horas da manhã, você não tem que sair hoje.

Denis – Oh mãe, vai com calma com esse tambor assim eu nem durmo mais e outra coisa hoje não tem escola pois é Domingo.

Pandora – Eu sei, mas você não combinou de sair com seu amigo hoje, e ele já esta esperando.

Denis: Ok, vou levantar e vou me arrumar.

Meia hora depois de ter se arrumado ele vestiu sua roupa azul característica, e calças jeans, estava com seu sapato marrom, e estava pronto pra sair, mas sua mãe insistiu pra ele tomar seu café.

Pandora – Toma seu café, e não esqueça de ligar pra ele viu,

Denis – Ok mãe e comeu seu lanche e ligou pro seu amigo.

Denis ligou para Pedro, que é um grande amigo dele, e conversou.

Denis – Alô Pedro, sou eu o Denis te ligando e então vamos la pra floresta dar uma volta la, pra ver o que poderia fazer com o Michel, aquele cara que vive me irritando na escola.

Pedro – Alô Denis, eu não gosto quando brigam parece cão e gato brigando, mas em relação ao nosso passeio porque a gente não vai la no Fliperama, e é Domingo devemos aproveitar o dia de hoje.

Denis – Ok eu vou la, mas se esta chegando aqui em casa pra irmos?

Pedro – Sim, eu estou chegando aí, e vamos la jogar o jogo do Sonic 2 no Playstation 2.

Denis: Pode vir estarei esperando, até mais amigão?

Pedro: Tchau e se cuida.

Pandora – Filho sai logo desse celular e vem tomar seu café da manhã, e aguarde o seu amigo aqui.

Denis: Meu irmão já levantou?

Pandora: Sim, e ele já saiu fazendo um bom tempo, ele acordou as 7 da manhã, pois foi pra Campinas jogar futebol, e só chega mais tarde, já teu pai foi viajar pra Ribeirão Preto a negócios.

Denis: É nosso pai não tem um tempo livre pra passearmos, sempre anda trabalhando.

Pandora: Sabe meu filho, um dia você entendera quando crescer a vida do seu pai direitinho.

Denis ficou conversando com sua mãe, e comendo seu lanche e aguardou seu amigo na paciência e as horas foi passando, já passava mais de 1 hora e nada de seu amigo chegar, mas de repende ele ouve uma batida na porta e dizendo.

Pandora: Já vou atender, espera aí.

Pedro: Sou eu o amigo de Denis o Pedro.

Pandora: Ah sim, meu filho estava esperando, eu vou chamá-lo.

Denis: Pra formatar um PC é preciso olhar a unidade de Cd e depois...

TOC,TOC,TOC

Denis: Quem é, não vê que estava lendo um livro de informática.

Pandora: Denis, o Pedro esta te esperando na sala, vocês não iriam sair pra passear?

Denis: Sim, eu já estou indo.

Denis guardou seu livro de informática e trancou a porta de seu quarto, e foi na sala encontrando seu amigo Pedro, que já explica o motivo de seu atraso.

Pedro: Me desculpe pelo meu atraso, estava resolvendo uns problemas em casa e não notei que estava atrasado, me desculpa.

Denis: Tudo bem, eu não estou bravo com você afinal somos colegas e amigos, e sempre nos Domingos a gente se aventura em algum lugar.

Pedro: Lembro bem no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos, você me defendeu de uns caras que queriam me bater na escola, foi muita coragem de sua parte, sim e tinha sido transferido de classe.

Denis: É mesmo lembro mesmo, mas vamos indo pro nosso passeio no Fliperama.

Pandora: Tenham cuidado vocês dois, e Pedro cuide bem de meu filho, eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer, ainda mais com essas notícias horríveis de violência na nossa cidade.

Pedro: Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar bem dele, não deixarei nada de mal acontecer com ele.

Pandora: Obrigada, tenham um bom passeio.

Denis e Pedro despedem de Pandora e vão juntos ao ponto de metrô pra ir no Morumbi jogar no seu Fliperama Favorito. Pra isso eles pegam um metrô na direção oeste da cidade.e assim já dentro do Metro eles conversam um pouco da vida deles.

Pedro: Eu não entendo porque você quer acertar as contas com o Michel o que ele te fez?

Denis: Ele fica zoando da minha cara, e sempre adora me chamar de covarde e que não sirvo pra nada, aí perco minha paciência e vou em cima dele.

Pedro: Eu sei disso, mas deve se controlar de vez em quando não adianta nada resolver isso a porradas, imagina se o diretor Fagundes dar uma suspensão.

Denis: Nem gosto disso, mas eu faço isso pra manter minha posse de campeão, pois não tenho medo de nada.

Pedro: Tem sim?

Denis: O que?

Pedro: Não lembra quando fomos em Santos uma vez, quando você foi na água se ficou com medo de ir no fundo, pois sei muito bem que não sabe nadar, e nunca mais depois daquele dia foi de novo na praia, resumindo seu medo é água.

Denis: Eu não medo, mas tenho pavor a água, e não sei nadar.

Pedro: Ah,ah,ah, ah, ah….é você lembra muito o Sonic, sabe aquele dos jogos de game.

Denis: O Sonic, é verdade, bem que eu queria que ao invés de ser um simples estudante que só faz aventuras de verdade, tivesse mais ação.

Denis: Queria ser o Sonic, correr rápido, derrotar robôs e salvar a cidade todos os dias.

Pedro: Que coincidência?

Denis: Porque essa coincidência toda, você também é fã de algum personagem da Turma do Sonic?

Pedro: Sim, o Tails, pois temos tudo haver, pois sou inteligente, tenho curiosidade que nem ele, e sei mexer e construir coisas que nem faço quando ajudo meu pai, só pela inteligência que possuo ajudo todos meus colegas a passarem de ano.

Denis: Legal, só quero ver a ação de hoje, e Pedro acho que estamos chegando no Fliperama.

Pedro: É chegamos no bairro do Morumbi, vamos descer agora.

Denis e Pedro chegaram ao Morumbi e entraram no Fliperama, pra jogar seu jogo favorito.

Dantas: Olha quem eu vejo se não é meus clientes favoritos Pedro e Denis, em que posso ajuda-los?

Denis: Bem queremos jogar por hora o jogo do Sonic 2 no Playstation 2.

Dantas: Ok, vão para o vídeo game 5, e já ajustarei, e custa 2 reais a hora.

Pedro: Aqui esta o dinheiro.

Dantas: Ok bom divertimento.

Pedro: Eu vou jogar com o Tails no modo de dois jogadores e você Denis?

Denis: Eu jogarei com o Sonic, e vou te vencer de lavada, vamos ver quem chega no Eggman primeiro?

Pedro: Aposta aceita, e jogaremos na fase da Cassino Night Zone.

Denis: Agora que o bicho vai pegar, que bom que peguei anéis hehe.

Pedro: Melhor não imitar pois o Tails, esta detonando eu vou chegar no Eggman, e Denis peguei um atalho.

Denis: Isso não é justo, já eu não saio desses obstáculos.

Pedro: Azar teu pois já vou ganhar a fase.

Denis: Ah não, perdi uma vida, ah esse bicho não vai ganhar, pronto matei ele.

Pedro: Já estou na 2 fase, aguarde Eggman estou chegando, o Tails pode não correr rápido, mas voa muito bem, como queria ser como ele.

Denis: Não vai sonhando que já estou te alcançando. Estou chegando Pedro, se não ganhar de mim.

Pedro: Tarde demais estou no chefão, vou mostrar pro Eggman a raiva que tenho dele, toma seu malvado.

Denis: Nossa que raiva se tem dele, vai com calma.

Pedro: Sim, ganhei dele, e você Denis perdeu ou seja, fim de Jogo.

Denis: Com isso hoje você foi melhor realmente na soma de nossas vitórias se empatou comigo 12x12.

E foram assim jogando Denis e Pedro, até que o tempo no Fliperama acabou e resolveram ir para o Shopping tomar um lanche la.

Denis: Como estou cansado hoje me venceu Pedro, mas terá revanche.

Pedro: Realmente você não gosta de perder, mas tem que saber perder.

Denis: Ok retiro o que disse você é o melhor.

Kyle: Ola pessoal como estão vocês?

Pedro e Denis: Kyle?

Pedro: Estamos bem amigão e aonde se vai?

Kyle: Eu vou na loja de roupas comprar um vestido pra minha irmã, e depois vou pra casa até mais.

Denis: Espere Kyle, não vai não, queremos conversar contigo.

Kyle: Outra hora conversamos tchau.

Denis: Apressado como sempre e nem conversa com a gente.

Pedro: Fica calmo ele é assim mesmo.

Denis: Vai entender esse cara.

De repende durante o papo deles, umas pessoas encapuzadas, estavam se aproximando de uma lanchonete aonde o Denis e Pedro estava falou o seguinte.

Ladrão 1: Isso é um assalto, por favor não grite se não quiser morrer agora.

Denis: Mas os que esses bandidos estão fazendo aqui.

Pedro: É por isso que o Brasil nunca vai pra frente por causa desses arruaceiros.

Denis: Para Pedro ele pode nos ouvir.

Ladrão 1: Por favor entrega todo esse dinheiro agora, ou morrera aqui mesmo.

Denis: Eu não agüento mais esses malditos bandidos vão ver o que é bom pra tosse.

Ladrão 2: Eu ficarei vigiando pra polícia não chegar aqui e nos prender.

Pedro: Eu vou ligar pra polícia no meu celular

Enquanto Pedro liga pra polícia, Kyle percebe a correria do pessoal pra não ser refém dos bandidos. E pensa em alguma coisa.

Kyle: Bandidos, acho que agora esta ficando interessante, eu vou dar uma lição neles.

Voltando a nossos protagonistas Denis tenta se aproximar do bandido dando um chute na mão dele e Pedro conversa com a polícia quando o bandido chega por trás dele, e mira uma arma na cabeça dele.

Denis: Toma isso seu maldito, experimenta minha voadora lateral, IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ladrão 1: Droga, moleque maldito, você fez minha arma voar longe mas se vai ver.

O Bandido pega uma arma reserva e mira em Denis, o ameaçando.

Pedro: Ok policial obrigado pela atenção vem rápido por favor.

Bandido 2 – Acho que é melhor o senhor desligar seu celular e olhar pra minha cara.

Pedro: Ok como o Senhor quiser.

Bandido 2: Bom menino, agora que o senhor já obedeceu eu tenho um jogo legal a fazer sabe qual é?

Pedro: Qual jogo?

Bandido2: Roleta Russa é assim, eu giro a mira se cair em você morre.

Pedro: Eu tenho um jogo melhor que se vai adorar.

Bandido 2: Qual é o jogo?

Pedro: Ácido no olho.

Pedro pega o refrigerante que estava bebendo e acerta em cheio no olho do bandido e aproveita pra correr, mas acaba percebendo que seu amigo Denis estava em perigo.

Denis: Socorro Pedro vai atrás de ajuda.

Ladrão 1: Cale essa boca, eu quero ver quem vai te salvar.

Denis: Toma essa seu bandido.

Denis pega a tigela enfia na cabeça do bandido derrubando-o e aproveita pra correr e de repente quando parecem que vão fugir um amigo vem ajudá-los.

Kyle: Então esses são os dois bandidos que bagunçaram aqui?

Denis: Sim, pois é?

Kyle: E não me convidaram izpra uma festa, pois vou fazer a festa surrando a cara deles.

Pedro: Faz isso mesmo Kyle.

Kyle: Então bandidos vocês vão voltar pra cadeia, mas levarão uma lembrança minha.

Ladrão 1: E qual será a lembrança?

Kyle: A surra que darei em vocês.

Kyle começa a acertar socos e murros na cara, no tronco, na cabeça, e usa vários de seus golpes nos bandidos deixando sem condições de levantar.

Denis: Nossa acabou com eles, e não deixou nenhum de pé.

Pedro: Detesto admitir mas o Kyle salvou nossas vidas.

Kyle: Não tem de que, esses anos de Kung – Fu, valeu a pena, e qualquer um que mexe com meus amigos, se darão mal com certeza.

Enquanto conversavam, a polícia chegou e prendeu os bandidos e conversou com eles.

Policial: Muito obrigado crianças por ajudar a cuidar desses bandidos, pois eram muito perigosos e estávamos procurando eles a mais de 6 meses.

Kyle: Obrigado Policial, agora espero que eles tenham boas lembranças de mim.

Ladrão 1: Eu nunca mais quero ver esse cara de novo, nos leva a cadeia por favor policial.

Policial: Ok levo vocês pra cadeia, mas não precisam me agradecer.

Denis: Ainda bem que tudo acabou bem.

Pedro: Sim salvamos o dia, e mais uma aventura que acaba bem.

Policial: Vocês são corajosos, realmente vocês salvaram o dia, por isso são nossos heróis de impedir essa tragédia no Shopping.

E assim a polícia leva os bandidos pra cadeia e tudo acaba bem, mas nossa aventura esta apenas começando. E Denis, Kyle e Pedro, não fazem idéia, mas muito em breve descobrirão que não são apenas humanos, mas mobianos que lutarão pra salvar o mundo de uma tragédia de um tirano que quer governar.

?- Vejo que essas 3 pessoas tem muita coragem, mas logo o destino mostrara quem eles são.

?: Sim até la vamos apenas ficar de olho neles.

No próximo episódio conheceremos Júlio que trabalha numa empresa de eletrônica e teremos muito mistério aqui. Não perca amanhã o 2 episódio de Sonic the Mobius – O preço da inveja, não perca.


	2. Capitulo 2  O Preço da Inveja

**Personagens:**

Jú: Com seus 35 anos, ele trabalha numa empresa chamada Star Chip, e tem uma inteligência surpreendente, ele mora sozinho, e muito invejoso e arrogante e sempre procura um jeito de prejudicar os outros. Quando descobre que seu amigo Osvaldo é promovido na empresa, resolve tentar roubar todo o dinheiro da empresa por vingança, na qual resulta na sua demissão, porém no mesmo dia ele descobre que é a reencarnação do Eggman e decide usar seu Q.I pra atacar e conquistar a cidade e o mundo, transformando no império Eggman. Ele é o grande vilão de nossa fanfic.

2 – O Preço da Inveja

Nossa fanfic continua com tudo, e vamos começar o capítulo de hoje na cidade de São Paulo quando Denis chega a sua casa, no final da tarde de Domingo, e quando chega encontra seu irmão Sérgio na sala vendo um documentário na TV.

Pandora: Denis meu filho, pensei que não chegaria mais hoje em casa, o que houve no passeio com seu amigo?

Denis: Fique tranqüilo apesar do roubo que teve no Shopping nós estamos bem, e o meu irmão esta aí?

Pandora: Sim ele esta, ela acabou de chegar e esta aqui na sala vendo televisão.

Denis: Ok! Vou falar com ele.

Pandora: Ok, bem deixa ir na cozinha vou preparar o Jantar.

Denis: Ola maninho como foi la em Campinas vocês ganharam ou perdeu o jogo?

Sérgio: Bem meu time ganhou de 3 a 0 eu fiz os 3 gols da partida, mas a equipe adversária estava apelando muito, e teve 2 caras expulsos na equipe deles.

Denis: Caramba, por isso que não jogo Futebol, a gente só se machuca.

Sérgio: Pois é, então porque tocou no assunto desse jogo, se não gosta era só não perguntar.

Denis: Calma irmão, eu não queria te ofender, mas o que acha da gente jogar no computador depois eu e você?

Sérgio: Valeu pelo convite, mas me recuso, e outra coisa eu gosto de fazer as coisas sozinho, então não me enche preciso descansar, pois amanhã tenho que resolver umas coisas na cidade.

Denis: Ok irmão, curta sua solidão, vou pro meu Quarto, ler meus livros e depois vou jogar no PC sozinho.

Sérgio: Vai entender esse meu irmão.

Enquanto isso no outro lado da cidade, mais precisamente no bairro do Santana, mora Pedro, que chega em casa explicando as coisas da aventura pra sua mãe Rosemeire.

Rosemeire: E então seu amigo Kyle livrou vocês do pior é isso?

Pedro: Sim mãe, se não fosse ele estaríamos todos encrencados la.

Rosemeire: Toma mais cuidado na próxima vez, imagina se acontece algo com você o que seria da minha vida, se não tem irmão, irmã, mas é meu filho único e não quero jamais perder.

Pedro: Não chore mãe, pode ter certeza que sei me cuidar bem.

Rosemeire: Obrigado filho, ainda bem que me compreende.

Depois esta no teu quarto pensando na sua vida, ele vê uma estrela brilhante e faz um pedido.

Pedro: Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, e realizasse meu sonho, eu queria ser um herói mobiano pra salvar de todos os perigos dessa cidade.

Enquanto isso numa cidade perto de São Paulo chamada Mogi das Cruzes, mora uma pessoa num dos bairros mais chiques da cidade, um cidadão por nome de Júlio que pensa numa forma de terminar seu relatório pra entregar na empresa amanhã da manhã.

Júlio: Droga! Não consigo me concentrar em nada, porque a empresa exige de mandar mais 30 cópias de currículos.

Rubens: Amigo, não seria melhor você dormir, pois você não deixa eu dormir em paz.

Júlio: Ok, eu vou dormir já, pois já estou estressado disso, mais de 15 anos na empresa e não me dão uma promoção, eu queria me vingar de todos os que me humilham.

Assim Júlio e seu amigo Rubens dormem, e assim vai passando as horas e chega assim um nova, uma linda manhã de Segunda – feira. E Júlio acorda percebendo que esta atrasado a mais de 30 minutos.

Júlio: Rubens?

Rubens: Pois não, o que deseja amigão?

Júlio: Que horas são?

Rubens: Ora essa são 8h30 da manhã.

Júlio: Estou atrasado 30 minutos, vou me apressar.

Rubens: Não vai tomar um cafezinho antes de ir.

Júlio: Não da tempo eu vou indo, depois conversamos.

Rubens: Bom serviço Júlio.

Júlio continua irritado, e vai indo na contra mão direto para seu serviço na empresa Star Chip, uma empresa que fabrica produtos eletrônicos.

Júlio: Finalmente cheguei, a ainda bem que esta tudo bem comigo.

Chefe: Pois é Júlio, atrasado de novo.

Júlio: Perdão pelo atraso patrão, eu garanto que foi por causa do trânsito.

Chefe: Essa é a desculpa que se me da, se continuar assim será demitido, até por Justa Causa.

Júlio: Ok Patrão, eu farei como quiser.

Chefe: Por falar nisso cadê o relatório das nossas contratações, como um funcionário do Dapartamento Pessoal deve ter responsabilidade nesses relatórios.

Júlio: Esqueci os relatórios, mas amanhã vou trazê-los prometo.

Chefe: Ok, essa vai passar, já pode ir trabalhar, e avise que depois que quero o Sr..Osvaldo pra uma conversa.

Júlio assim vai pro campo de trabalho e encontra seu amigo Osvaldo, que no meio do serviço conversa com ele.

Osvaldo: Que pena hein Júlio, pensei que o Chefe ia te demitir.

Júlio: Pois é tive sorte de escapar ileso, mas são mais de 15 anos e nenhuma promoção tenho nessa empresa.

Osvaldo: Entendo teu lado, mas saiba de uma coisa, se pode confiar em mim, sei que não iria te decepcionar.

Júlio: Obrigado amigo, é o único que tenho confiança aqui.

Osvaldo: Aquela tragédia de quando quase seu carro cai no precipício por pouco não morre, ainda bem que te salvei.

Júlio: É mesmo nem estava lembrando isso, mas já faz mais de 8 anos que se tornamos amigos.

Enquanto conversavam Lidiane veio no DP e chamou o amigo de Júlio, Osvaldo pra acompanhar até a diretoria, pois o Chefe queria falar com ele.

Lidiana: Desculpe incomodar Osvaldo, o nosso Chefe quer que se vai para a sala dele agora, ele quer te dar um notícia.

Júlio: Se vai me deixar sozinho aqui trabalhando?

Osvaldo: Eu já venho, depois continuamos o serviço.

Lidiane acompanha Osvaldo até a sala do Diretor e entra na sala pra conversar com ele.

Osvaldo: Me chamou patrão?

Chefe: Chamei sim, sente-se.

Osvaldo: Ok, quer me dar uma notícia, o que é?

Chefe: Vou direto no assunto, eu gostaria que você assumisse a função de gerente, pois você esta se esforçando muito em dedicação a empresa, e por isso resolvi te promover.

Osvaldo: Nossa, não posso acreditar, estou contente, pode ter certeza, mas...

Chefe: O que foi?

Osvaldo: Porque você não da a promoção pro Júlio ele merecia também não acha.

Enquanto Osvaldo e o Chefe conversam, eles não sabem mas Júlio sai de fininho e vão até a porta ouvir a conversa dos dois e se choca com a consideração que o Chefe tem dele.

Chefe: Ele não merece, pois sempre falha na empresa, na qual é imperdoável, ele esta a um passo de ir pra rua.

Osvaldo: Ok, já que é assim obedecerei Patrão.

Chefe: Ok, saia da minha sala e pode começar o serviço.

Saindo da sala Osvaldo e Júlio se deparam cara a cara, e os dois começam a discutir.

Júlio: Foi isso que ouvi, você agora é o nosso gerente?

Osvaldo: Sim, a partir de hoje eu vou mandar em você, sinto muito mas trei que ser mais rígido com você.

Júlio: Já que é assim todos vocês vai me pagar caro, pela humilhação que me fizeram, trabalho aqui há 15 anos e nenhuma promoção, agüentam pelas conseqüências.

Osvaldo: Espere aonde vai?

Júlio: Não te interessa e sai da minha frente.

Júlio da um empurrão em Osvaldo, e vai para um local chamado Cofre, pra roubar todo o dinheiro da empresa, mas pra isso verifica se não há nenhuma segurança la e assim que vê que não tem perigo se aproxima do cofre e digita o código 4372 4753 6237 2134 e da ok, e assim rouba o dinheiro e diz.

Júlio: Essa empresa já que não me da a promoção eu vou roubar esse dinheiro todos a fazer o que quiser da minha vida. Quero ver quem vai me impedir agora?

Segurança: Segure-o, não vai fugir, pegamos ele.

Depois Júlio que traiu a empresa, se reencontra com Osvaldo, que cobra explicações dele.

Osvaldo: O que se fez, será que foi por inveja de mim?

Júlio: Foi por inveja não agüento você se dando bem e eu levando a pior, pois essa empresa não presta pra nada.

Osvaldo: Não fale assim da empresa, você não tem o direito de falar assim da Star Chip, deu um trabalho conseguir essa promoção.

Júlio: Eu falo do jeito que quiser, eu fiz isso pra me vingar de todos vocês, e se insistir comigo eu juro que vou me vingar vocês.

Osvaldo: Mais uma palavra e você sentira minha ira.

Júlio: Sabe o que você é?

Osvaldo: O que eu sou?

Júlio: Um fracassado e covarde.

Osvaldo: Chega, eu vou te encher de porrada.

Osvaldo da um soco na cara de Júlio, depois Júlio desconta e depois os dois começam a brigar feio, e se machucam feio, percebendo isso sem que notem, eles vê o Chefe deles e manda ambos virem na sala.

Chefe: O que deu em vocês dois?

Osvaldo: O Júlio estava roubando nossa empresa e depois nos desentendemos.

Chefe: E você Júlio porque queria roubar o nosso dinheiro do nosso cofre. Voce sabia que isso da Justa Causa?

Júlio: Sim, mas eu queria só me vingar, pois essa empresa é lixo, e você nem pra me dar uma promoção., seu sujo.

Chefe: Eu sou Sujo, Ok e porque você brigou com o Júlio hein Osvaldo.

Osvaldo: Porque ele me ofendeu.

Chefe: Bem isso é tudo que queria ouvir, sendo assim senhores Júlio e Osvaldo, vocês dois estão demitidos e não vão pegar nada de dinheiro.

Osvaldo: Você me pagara um dia eu acabarei com você.

Júlio: Eu que vou acabar.

3 horas depois que Júlio foi demitido, já era de noite e estava chegando em casa quando algo brilhante chamou a atenção dele e foi conferir.

Júlio: O que será isso, parece ser uma esmeralda, só que nunca vi essa esmeralda em parte nenhum do mundo e deve valer uma fortuna.

De repente a pedra começa a brilhar mais forte e Júlio fica assustado com algo na pedra.

Júlio: O que esta acontecendo, porque essa luz preta esta brilhando em mim, eu acho que vou ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Júlio desmaia e depois que a luz cessa ele se levanta mas ele não era mais Júlio, ele parecia mais gordo, usava uma roupa vermelha, tinha bigodes, era careca, e usava sapatos pretos, e assim disse consigo.

Eggman: Eu vou conquistar esse mundo hohoho, esse mundo logo será meu, pois eu estou de volta.

Eggman ressurgi das cinzas, o que será que vai acontecer com nossos heróis, aonde eles estão, o que Eggman estará tramando, não perca amanhã, o 3 capitulo de nossa fanfic, 3 – A Escola Agitada.


End file.
